1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to analog-to-digital converters, and more specifically, to a ramp voltage generator and method for testing an analog-to-digital converter (ADC).
2. Related Art
A major portion of the cost of manufacturing integrated circuits involves testing. For example, the cost of testing an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) is relatively high because specialized testing equipment may be required and because test time may be relatively long. Therefore, a need exists for a low-cost method for testing an ADC.